epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner
Bruce Banner battled Bruce Jenner in Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Partway through the battle, he transformed into the Hulk, who was portrayed by Mike O'Hearn and voiced by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Bruce Banner is a physicist who physically transforms into the Hulk under emotional stress and other specific circumstances at will or against it. Banner acquired his powers through a gamma bomb detonation, causing him to absorb massive amounts of radiation and making his skin to turn green (in his first appearance, his skin was gray). He is also a founding member of the Avengers. The Hulk would go on to battle the military, as well as many supervillains such as Abomination, The Leader, Absorbing Man and more. He is portrayed by Mark Ruffalo and Edward Norton (The Incredible Hulk only) in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as Eric Bana in the 2003 film, Hulk, and the late Bill Bixby and Lou Ferrigno in the 1978 television series, The Incredible Hulk. Ferrigno reprised his role as the voice actor for the Hulk in the 1996 animated series and in Marvel's 2012 film, The Avengers, as well as its 2015 sequel, Avengers: Age of Ultron, while Ang Lee voices the Hulk in the 2003 film, Hulk. As stated by Stan Lee, the Hulk's creation was inspired by a combination of Frankenstein's monster and Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde. He is ranked #9 on IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes. Lyrics 'Verse 1 (Bruce Banner):' I'll school you in this battle of the baddest Bruce, With your He-Man haircut and your Daisy Dukes. I hear you're good at running; you're just like the Flash, Especially in the 100 meter ditch-your-wife dash! I'm an ace in the lab, acid, base, and treble, So let me break you down on a molecular level: You turned one gold medal to a lifetime of green! The most overrated athlete anyone's ever seen! You need to carry fatherhood across that finish line! (Argh!) Kept up with the Kardashians, but left some kids behind! Now, run along; you'll thank me 'cause I'm getting kinda cranky, And trust me, you wouldn't like me when I'm angry! [A transformation occurs, where Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk, and Bruce Jenner turns into Caitlyn Jenner. The Hulk is in green, and Caitlyn Jenner is in regular text.] 'Verse 2 (The Hulk):' (Urrrgh!) That painted face don't give you class! Just one more thing Bruce do for cash! Best thing you make: Kylie ass! She eighteen? Hulk SMASH! 'Verse 3 (The Hulk):' (Argh!) Hulk is Hulk; no identify as man! Me thinks Cait might understand! No gender issue; this Jenner issue! Just you being you is enough to diss you! 'During Caitlyn Jenner's second verse:' Look, I understand that you hate yourself, (Huh?) ---- Laying you down, easy; that's kitchen tile! (Ugh!) Scrapped lyrics You look like a melted action figure of Glen Close Went from cover of Wheaties to ugly bunches of gross Trivia *Banner and the Hulk were previously portrayed by EpicLLOYD and Mike O'Hearn in the video "Hulk at the Office".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZcXc7fy1aE Lou Ferrigno, the original actor of the Hulk in the 1978s television series The Incredible Hulk, also makes a cameo appearance in it. *The Hulk was previously referenced multiple times in Jim Henson vs Stan Lee: by Stan Lee during the line, "It's the mind behind the Hulk against the geek beneath the Fraggles!", and by Jim Henson during the line, "The Hulk will always be Incredible." **This makes him the thirteenth character to appear after being mentioned in a previous battle. **Banner was also mentioned by Zeus in his scrapped lyrics for Zeus vs Thor in the line, "Take your little tool away, you're just a blond Bruce Banner!" *Collectible pairs of the Hulk's fist gloves appear in the comic book store in Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. *A preview of Banner was shown during the Behind the Scenes end slate of Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child. *He is the twelfth comic book character to rap. *He is the sixth superhero to rap. **He is the third Marvel superhero to rap, after Thor and Deadpool. ***He is the fourth rapper associated with Marvel, counting Stan Lee. ****Coincidentally, all four are voiced by EpicLLOYD. **He is the first comic book superhero to battle against a nonfictional character. *He is the fourth work whose creator is portrayed in another ERB, after Gandalf, HAL 9000, and Romeo & Juliet. **He is the second work to appear in a battle after their creator, after Romeo & Juliet. *He is the fourth/fifth rapper to be portrayed by more than one actor, after Michael Jackson, the Doctor, James Bond, and alongside Bruce Jenner. *He is the sixth rapper to change forms, after Gandalf, Michael Jackson, Elvis Presley, the Doctor, and Goku. *The Hulk is the ninth rapper to be voiced and portrayed by different actors. *The Hulk is the seventh rapper to speak during their opponent's verses, after Frank Sinatra, Bruce Lee, Ebenezer Scrooge, Kari Byron, Jamie Hyneman, and Austin Powers. Gallery Bruce Banner Preview.png|Bruce Banner's preview at the end of Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child Bruce Banner Transformation.gif|Bruce Banner's transformation into the Hulk Teddy Hulk.png|A picture of Theodore Roosevelt as the Hulk posted on ERB's official Instagram account References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Cameo Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Gordon Ramsay vs Julia Child Category:Bruce Banner vs Bruce Jenner Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Mike O'Hearn